Why he hates his brother
by Shinigami-Virus
Summary: An encounter between a young Sessh and Izayoi. Could explain some things about Sessh. Worth the 5 minutes to read, I swear! r


Why he hates him.

I do not own inu yasha- my bad on the first post.

A young Sesshoumaru closed on the human villaige before him. His destination was in sight now, he was almost halfway done. He was naked save for his undergarments, and the three foot tall warrior walked with a heavy limp. He clutched a mangled right arm to him, the pain was horrific. It had been shattered. He deserved the pain, he told himself. He had gotten overconfident, something his father warned him of. "Damnit." He moaned.

His father had sent him as a messenger. He was to cross the youkai territories, into the human lands to deliver something to his brothers mother. The young demon had been ecstatic to complete this task for his father. He only wished it didnt involve lowly humans. He had been warned before he left, not to engage any of the wandering oni tribes in the area. To avoid them at all costs.

'_Sesshoumaru, you are still young. For all the power you have, and what power you think you have you would do well to remember that these lands can still be dangerous to you. ' His father dangled a long glittering neclace in front of him. It was easilly the most gaudy and expensive piece of jewelery the young demon had ever seen, obviously something of human taste. 'Take this to your brothers mother, and tell her to expect me in four weeks.'_

Sesshoumaro had left his fathers keep at nearly a dead run, the land flying by him at great speed. His father was trusting him with responsibilities, however menial. He would finally get a chance to see his halfbreed brother and see if there was truly anything special about him.

Now though, now he had screwed it up. The necklace was gone, his clothing had been stolen and his body was in bad shape. He hadnt the strength to return to the keep, and he knew he oculdnt expect any sympathy in the human lands. He didnt know what to do. Most of all, the one place he could have possibly hoped to recieve aid was most likely to shun him. Inu Yashas mother would surely be upset with him for losing her gift, and he wouldnt even be allowed to rest there or eat. Despite his best efforts he couldnt stop thinking of differant ways she would probably mistreat him and act terribly.

All women, he knew, were treacherous. His own mother had been a spy for a rival familly. She had whelped him simply to get close enough to his father to kill him. He remembered her having to be put to death at a very young age. He knew not to expect any better from lowly humans. "Bastard oni." He cursed, changing his line of thought.

Sesshoumaru could blame only himself for what happened. He had been running through a valley, where the winds shifted. The wind was now with him, so he couldnt smell what was ahead of him. He knew it was a good spot for an ambush, but he had gotten cocky! He silently cursed himself again. He should have just got around the valley, keeping his nose into the wind.

In the end his folly had brought him right into a camp of Oni. There had been no less than six of them. He had been cocky, and started the fight. They would have fought anyway, and if he had run they would have been able to catch him. He had slain two of them easilly enough but then things had gone wrong...

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and tried to block it out. His shame was too much to bear. They had been strong for oni, very strong. He supposed afterwards that that was the only way such things would be able to displease his father in his own lands and go unchecked. He had been beaten mercilessly, robbed of his fine clothes and the gift for his fathers human consort stolen. Then, as a final insult instead of killing him one of the giant oni had physically thrown him out of the canyon.

Sesshoumaru had no expectations of mercy from these humans in the villaige before him. Not even from his fathers new mate. She was probably only with him for the power. He imagined they would send him right on his way back, with no aid whatsoever simply expecting him to die.

He drew up on the mansion of his fathers new mate. He understood how terrible he looked and wouldnt blame them for turning him away, this was disgraceful. He went up a cobblestone pathway towards the door, passing many human servants that all sent him uneasy stares. He paid them no mind. He got to the door, and entrance was barred by an armed guard.

"I am here to see lady Izayoi." He said sharply. His tone and demeaner would normally send humans running, but right now his appearance wasnt what it should be.

"Go away, demon. You wont find cherrity here."

Sesshoumaru growled. "I am here on business from my father, and he has given me leave to kill any who stand in my way! Step aside!" He commanded. The human laughed and backhanded him.

"Looks like that isnt working out so well for you."

Sesshoumaru cursed. He was so hurt, so weak. He couldnt even avoid the blow of this one stupid human! He sighed. He could still hit harder. He limped back up to the gaurd, and before he could hit him again Sesshoumaru lashed out with his good arm. The blow sent the human sailing out over the walls of the mansion. He then knocked on the door. He knew it was the Lady when she slid the door aside. He stood before her, for a moment not knowing what to say.

"You are... Sesshoumaru?" She inquired.

"Yes. I was sent to bring you something."

"Well it doesnt look like that worked out too well. Come in, you look like you need food and a healing." She turned and began to walk away.

Sesshoumaru's head snapped upwards. His own mother had never shown him such kindness! She had been nastier than that even when he succeeded in the tasks before him. Perhaps there was something to this human. He followed her. "My father." He began. "He sent me with a gift for you, but I was ambushed by oni, half a days ride from here."

"Oh are you alright?" Izayoi asked.

Sesshoumaru looked himself over, and his broken arm. "Clearly I am not."

"Well, I'm sorry. Its just habbit to ask." She smiled warmly at him. She sat him on a bench in the bath house and began to scrub the dried blood from him with a soft cloth. He allowed it, deciding he had nothing to fear of her and that she had not offended him. "These oni, they were that close to my villaige?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Did you kill any?"

"Yes."

"Well that sounds like a service rendered." Izayoi told him with a wry smile. "Whatever you were bringing, well lets just say I loved it. It was a dear thing to me, and I thank Lord Inu Taisho for his attentions."

"But... They took it from me." Sesshoumaru protested.

"No, they didnt." She smiled again. "You delivered it, and were ambushed on the way home. If anything comes of it, I'll tell him a human thief stole it from my house."

Slowly, very slowly, Sesshoumaru nodded. He liked the way this human worked. She was motherly, a trait appreciated by all dog demons. Whelps after all needed good mothers, something he had never had. He sat still as she cleaned and bandaged him. "This may hurt." She said, gripping his arm.

Sesshoumaru nodded. She set his arm, and he bit down on his lip till it bled, and tears formed at the corner of his eyes as they flashed red, his inner demon triggered by the pain. Before he knew it though the pain was subsiding, and he found himself taking in great gulps of air.

"There now, its ok." Izayoi told him, wiping the blood and tears from his face with her sleeve.

This, he realized, was what it was like to have a mother.

"Would you like to meet your little brother?"

The next morning, having been fed and clothed Sesshoumaru looked back at the house. He was healed now, and on his way home. He thought about the kind woman, who in a single day had been a better mother than his had been in years. He thought of Inu Yasha as well. He hated the hanyou. He hated him even more for having that kind woman as a mother. It would be wasted on him. His eyes flashed red a few times in the early dawn, the demon triggered by the base thoughts and feelings. He sighed. That halfling brother would never truly appreciate what he had. What was even worse was he could sense the strings of destiny around the Hanyou. Being close to him made him aware of his own. It was a tangled web between them. He knew that one day they would achieve something together.

He would have to get along with the little bastard- this obviously meant no killing him. Sesshoumaru sighed, and turning around began the journy back to his fathers keep. The memories of the Kind Izayoi however would never leave him.

IMPORTANT

I thought this was a really good idea for a short fic. Maybe explain a portion of the animosity between the two brothers, some of Sessh's history too. I just liked the whole freakin idea and hammered out a nice short ficlet. Hope you enjoyed it, I have lots of little ideas like this. If you have any of your own give me a review on something you like to see made into a fic. If not, leave a review anyway or I will tell Sesshoumaru you spoke ill of the Lady Izayoi


End file.
